Mangog (Earth-616)
Judgment of all Gods | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = None; formerly Thanos | Relatives = None | Universe = Earth-616 | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Height2 = ; between 12'Category:Height 12' and 25'Category:Height 25' | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = (between 3500-31,600 lbs.) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Mangog is extremely tall and has a massive muscular build. Mangog has only three digits (including an opposable thumb) on each hand, three toes on each foot, a prehensile tail, and horns on his head. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Seeker of vengeance | Education = No formal education | Origin = Mangog is the sum total of the hatred of a billion billion beings that were once killed by the Odin, monarch of the Asgardians. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor Vol 1 154 | Death = Mighty Thor Vol 1 705 | Quotation = ... Mangog, it seems, has become about more than just one wronged race. He is the judgement for those who cannot be judged by man. The Mangog is the ultimate judgement of all the gods. | Speaker = Malekith the Accursed | QuoteSource = Mighty Thor Vol 1 701 | HistoryText = Mangog, or "The Mangog" as it originally referred to itself, is the physical manifestation and sum total of the hatred of a billion beings from a race that was slaughtered by the ruler of Asgard and the Norse Gods, Odin. Due to the fact this entire species was wiped out, it isn't exactly known what they did to incur Odin's wrath; they might have ruthlessly invaded Asgard, or one of them might as well have simply said the wrong word while in the All-Father's presence. Imprisoned deep beneath Asgard, Mangog was accidentally freed by the Rock Troll Ulik, and went on to wage war against Odin and the other Norse Gods on several occasions. Mangog proved to be physically unstoppable, and is usually only defeated when his dependence on psychic energies (such as hatred, fear, or feelings of devotion) felt by other sentient beings to sustain itself is exploited. Without such a source, Mangog shrinks to near nothingness. While usually acting independently, Mangog also assisted a rogue clone of the Titan Thanos in a quest for universal destruction, but was ultimately stopped by the Thunder God Thor. Thor eventually ended the threat of Mangog entirely: having inherited the Odin Force and Rune magic of Earth, Thor simply dissolved an attacking Mangog with a wave of his hand. However, when multi-billionaire genius and possible demi-god Adam Mann attempted to draw his father - whoever that was - to Earth, the Mangog manifested instead. Although he was banished through the efforts of the new Thunderstrike, he stated he could never be destroyed so long as hatred endures. Years later, when the new Thor tried to end the Challenge of the Gods she was forced to participate by the Shi'ar Gods Sharra and K'ythri, Mangog was unleashed to punish her, Her and all the gods in existence. Mangog unexpectedly appeared in Old Asgard and encountered Volstagg, who had lifted the Mjolnir of a dead world to become the War Thor, and Thor's goat Toothgnasher. Mangog killed Toothgnasher by ripping his head off, and then raged that he would bring about the ultimate judgment upon the Asgardians before charging at Volstagg, claiming he would be the first to perish. A brutal battle broke out between the two immortal entities which shook the very foundation of Old Asgard. Even armed with the might of a dead universe, War Thor was barely able to match the unstoppable Mangog who had easily parried and countered some of his opponent's best blows with ease, saying while he did not know the newly changed Asgardian; he was still an Asgardian, still a god, and that was all he needed to know. While viciously pummeling Volstagg, Mangog continued to walk through the potent god storm which was whipped up by him, which happened to be the same power that nearly sunk Muspelheim, without so much as batting an eye. Mangog proceeded to pummel and throttle Volstagg, even going so far as to absorb his lightning when the latter shoved his hammer into the beast's mouth, only for Mangog to laugh it off before horking it back up at him, stating it tasted like another dead god. As the broken and bleeding Volstagg reached for his hammer, Mangog effortlessly crushed it to bits in his claws before knocking the now powerless Asgardian near off the edge of his old home and into space. Still seeking the location of the other Asgardian Gods, Mangog began to interrogate the now weakening Volstagg as he reverted to his previous form without his hammer until Malekith the Accursed turned up, giving him that information willingly. With a grunt of his foul breath, Mangog took off towards Saturn and to the location of Asgardia. While keeping watch over the realm eternal. Heimdall the All-Seeing had tuned in to watch events unfold within as Jane Foster's cancer took a turn for the worse. In that instant, as the guardsmen lowered his head in shame and regret, Mangog came crashing in, blaring with fury and spite, bellowing that all gods would perish in Hellfire that day. A furious battle broke out as the Thunder Guard were deployed to aid the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge against the Judgement of the Gods. Asgardia's enforcers were routed, Heimdall left blinded on his broken sword and the Rainbow Bridge left shattered when Cul ordered its use to port the Mangog elsewhere, away from the home of the gods. The fearful regent boasted he would find and mutilate whatever it was that the beast loved in order to spite it, but Mangog scoffed that his only love was the breaking of the divine, beckoning Cul to bring him more gods to throttle. Not even the All-Mother backed by the power of the Destroyer could stop Mangog's rampage as she was still recovering from her coma-like sleep; something Mangog was aware while ripping the automaton apart with his teeth, just before making his way to the Odin Chamber, where he met both father and son in final battle. Mangog proceeded to pulverize Odin and Thor with his usual fury, retorting when Odin rebuked him, that despite his being all-father; what he was All-Father too as his kingdom was in ruins. Moments before taking his throne and smashing him over the head with it. As the battle raged, the three would eventually crash into Asgardia's main control room. From there, Mangog destroyed the controls before directing the entire mass straight towards Earth's Sun, while promising that after he'd finished murdering them all there'd be nothing to resurrect afterwards. With both Odin and Thor on the ropes and a sickened Freja within his coils, Mangog prepared to deliver the killing blow before destroying the rest of their domain, until Jane Foster as Thor descended, now prepared to do battle with the maddened beast for one final time. Jane did her best against Mangog, but he proved to be too much for force alone to prevail. So, Jane hurled Mangog into the Sun; however, Mangog somehow propelled himself back to Asgardia and resumed his battle against Jane. Even with the Odinson's help, Jane couldn't defeat Mangog. So, Jane wrapped Mangog up in chains originally created to bind the Fenris Wolf, then tied them onto Mjolnir and hurled the hammer into the Sun with Mangog in tow, finally putting an end to the monster. | Powers = Mangog possesses various superhuman physical and energy manipulative abilities. Mystical and Psionic Energies: Mangog draws any and all of his superhuman powers from the mystical and psionic energies that are manifested in the hatred and desire for vengeance that are felt by himself or by others. * Superhuman Strength: Mangog possess vast superhuman strength, the sum totality of a billion billion beings. His physical strength easily exceeds that of Thor. Hence, he is far above the class 100 level. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great height and body mass, Mangog is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Mangog's advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, as long as he is able to psionically feed off the energy manifested by vengeful thoughts, he possesses an limitless physical stamina. * Superhuman Durability: Mangog's body is far harder and more durable than the body of an Asgardian God. His body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from tremendous heights, and tremendously powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Mangog once survived being blasted by the rigellian Sun Shredder. * Superhuman Agility: Mangog's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Mangog's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Energy Manipulation: Mangog is able to manipulate vast amounts of mystical energy for numerous purposes. Though they're used almost always for destructive purposes, the most commonly seen of these include the ability to manipulate most substances on a molecular level and to fire massively powerful blasts of concussive force from his hands. His capacity for energy is so great he swallowed Volstagg's lightning whole before discharging it back with greater force. * Shapeshifting: Mangog is so adept at mysticism and matter manipulation he can even take the form of other's if need be. Once working in concert with the sorcerer Igron to impersonate Lord Odin and usurp his place as king of Asgard for a time. * Sin Empowerment: Mangog's greatest strength however lies in his unstoppable rage and malice, coupled with his ability to feed into the anger of others as well as the particular vices of deities to become all the more powerful. He is able to absorb and metabolize the hatred of a billion, billion beings that he was originally comprised of to the point of swelling with power whenever a god acted meanly or selfishly and abused their power for petty reasons. | Abilities = Although Mangog has had no training in combat, the sheer scope of his physical and energy manipulative capabilities make him a highly formidable combatant, even against beings as powerful as Thor and Odin. | Strength = Class 100+ | Weaknesses = Mangog's powers, in fact his very life itself, is connected to the energies that he feeds from. Mangog will shrink or seemingly vanish if deprived of those mystical and psionic energies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The exact nature of the Mangog has never actually been revealed and is unclear. He has often been called a demon, suggesting that he is a supernatural being parasitically dependent on the mystic and psionic energies of other sentient beings. It is also possible that Mangog is a minor abstract entity incarnating the hatred felt by the alien race, and later, by himself. In that case he may be an avatar of the conceptual entity Hate in a way that is similar to the relationship between the godlike entity Cyttorak and the Juggernaut. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Psychic Vampires Category:God Killers